Tarondu Amberglaze
* * * Quel'Thalas Farmers' Guild|Row 5 title = Occupation(s)|Row 5 info = Mercenary|Row 6 title = Relative(s)|Row 6 info = * Mother (deceased) * Father (deceased)|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = }}Tarondu Amberglaze is a blood elf ranger, mercenary, paratrooper, and former Farstrider. Having come from humble origins as a farmer in Quel'Thalas, he rose from the ashes after the Scourge had laid waste to his lands. Dissatisfied with the lethargy of his people, he jumped at the chance to join the Horde once they began negotiations, admiring their strength and loyalty. Tar was recruited by night elf ambassador Lavernius Jur to join him for their joint faction team in Outland. Having proven himself in the Ghostlands, Jur had proven a reliable companion. The two would end up becoming best friends as they traveled together, journeying through Outland, Northrend, the changed lands created via the Shattering, Pandaria, an alternate reality version of Draenor, and the Broken Isles. The two were like brothers and nearly inseparable. Once fiercely loyal to the Horde, Tarondu turned his back upon the faction for its crimes against the Alliance after the Blood War, deeming them unforgivable. Biography Youth Tar was the only son of two high elf farmers, living in the outskirts of the Eversong Woods. It was a small but major farming community, a practice which had begun to become less profitable and desirable as the years went on because of the increasing dependence on the Sunwell. He was brought up to use nature’s resources while still respecting them as well as to appreciate the value of hard physical labor. His father taught him skills such as smithing, fishing, leatherworking, carpentry, and hunting while his mother taught him first aid, tailoring, and cooking. Tar was always warned to stay away from the influence of magic, his family having told him of its addictive properties, the tales of the Highborne’s fall, and the shattering of Kalimdor into four pieces. Towards the end of the Second War, Tar’s parents passed away of old age, leaving him in charge of their farm. While the farmers and what the Silvermoon residents referred to as “country elves” had to fend off the occasional forest troll that came skulking about, it was a relatively simple life. To secure a place of notice in the modern quel’dorei society and some security against any future troll attacks, Tar signed on with the Farstriders and put his skills to use in order to fund, fortify, and expand the farmlands. During his work with them, he met and took a fancy to a young priestess named Lady Liadrin, whom he has attempted to bed ever since. The Third War This section contains content exclusive to Warcraft III. This section contains context exclusive to the Warcraft novels or short stories. The farmlands were the first major place to be hit by the Scourge once they made it through the Thalassian Pass. The land that had been tilled and was the residence of the last elven farmers had been claimed and defiled by the Scourge. The lands were seen as a low priority target by the military, and the residents were ultimately abandoned to fend for themselves, having been written off as acceptable losses. Tar helped organize an impromptu militia, arming them with bows, torches, pitchforks, axes, and hide armor. The elf signaled for the Farstriders to come to their aid. They held out as best they could, but it became evident that no help was coming. The farmers stood no chance and were steamrolled, Tarondu having been incapacitated by a collapsing wooden silo. He had awoken from unconsciousness in a small makeshift hospital in the bazaar of Silvermoon City, attended by nurses and a miniscule handful of surviving farmers. After recovering, Tarondu had many cross words to say to Halduron Brightwing for not coming to their aid. It turned out that the Farmlands were left exposed so the Farstriders could fortify their defenses farther in the forest. Tar's people were written off as acceptable losses by the government. Tensions escalated when he was informed of their plan to burn the lands down to halt the Scourge, an act that went to the lengths of digging up the deceased farmers buried in the graveyard and burning the corpses. Before a fight could break out, it was halted by the Sun King, Kael’thas Sunstrider. The prince apologized for the transgressions against the farmers and pleaded with them to aid the blood elves in their hour of need. While Tar cared nothing for the city elves, he was in a desperate gambit and knew the Sunstrider Dynasty was a powerful one. He put his trust in the prince, who had tasked him with setting up a potential source of food for the people. For the first time in ages, the farmers were put in a place of importance but were too disenfranchised by the invasion to be of use. For the longest time, Silvermoon’s residents used magic to prepare and cultivate their food, having lost themselves to traditional farming techniques. However, much of the land near Silvermoon was not suitable for farming, whether because of terrain or the Scourge. And the farmers had obtained most of their animals from domesticating wild beasts from the nearby woods of Lordaeron or trading with human travelers. With hawkstriders and dragonhawks being used by the military and there not being enough lynxes to harvest without wiping them out, the farmers produced very little of worth. Conditions worsened under Garithos’ rule, who allowed his men to exploit the farmers. The remaining farmers that had not quit or died were forced to sell the clothes off their backs or even perform sexual favors in order to earn food and money. Tar’s trust in his people had been shaken tremendously, resenting the city life that hung them out to dry and looked down upon them. Lady Liadrin was quick to join him in his sorrow, having abandoned the Light out of anger and disappointment. While the two were mere acquaintances before, a close kinship formed between them. Tar ultimately abandoned his farming lifestyle, finding the practice having gone extinct in these lands, and adventured alongside Liadrin and her blood knights as well as Farstrider regiments to fight the Scourge in the Ghostlands. The Burning Crusade This section contains content exclusive to The Burning Crusade. Years later, the blood elves would come into negotiations to join the Horde while Kael’thas had ventured into Outland to find salvation for his people. Tar felt distrustful at first, his people having first hand experience with orcs, trolls, and the undead. However, after venturing to Orgrimmar with Lady Liadrin, Lor’themar Theron, and a few other elves to speak with Thrall, Vol’jin, and Cairne Bloodhoof, Tar changed his mind completely. He saw strength and a drive to move forward in the Horde, something he found his own people had forgotten. Seeing a new future for him, he quit the Farstriders and began to pack up his things, ready to set up shop in Orgrimmar and never return to Quel’Thalas. Before he could leave, he was called to Silvermoon by Lady Liadrin at the behest of Lor’themar Theron, a special mission in mind. A joint Alliance and Horde team was being put together to head into Outland to facilitate communications and cooperation between the two factions as they fought the Burning Legion. A night elf druid named Lavernius Jur, acting as an ambassador between both factions, had put forth the idea and wanted the blood elves to be part of it. Lor’themar agreed to send Lady Liadrin and Tarondu if he assisted with the issues in the Ghostlands. Together, the three defeated the undead traitor Dar’Khan Drathir and dealt with the return of Zul'jin and his force of Amani trolls striking from Zul'Aman, the two elves were cleared to venture to Outland. Tar yearned for adventure in this shattered land but secretly held a hidden agenda that only Liadrin knew about: locate Kael’thas. The prince had become more reserved and quiet, communicating with and returning to Silvermoon less and less. His health also seemed to be waning, with his complexion becoming sickly more and more. Something was wrong. Betrayal of the Sun King This section contains content exclusive to The Burning Crusade. While adventuring with Jur and a gaggle of other allies, some temporary and others becoming lifelong travel companions, a horrible and shocking truth was discovered: Kael’thas had sold his people out to Kil’jaedan the Deceiver and had perpetrated many horrors against the draenei in Outland to further his own agendas. Not only that, but the blood knights’ source of power, M’uru, had been spirited away in secret. Liadrin left the party to head to Shattrath to find answers, leaving Tar behind to confront Kael’thas alongside Jur and other adventurers at Tempest Keep. The reveal and fall had disheartened Tar, causing him to fall into deep despair and hopelessness. The Sun King had been their last hope for curing his people's magical addiction. But to have betrayed them to the Legion, to the army that created the Scourge that had cost them their home was soul crushing. Tarondu held Illidan Stormrage solely responsible for his fall from grace as he had led them into Outland in the first place. Ultimately, he decided to continue on after some encouraging words from Jur, who had become a close friend to him during their ventures. The restoration and purification of the Sunwell had renewed hope in both Tar’s and Liadrin’s hearts. While Tar did not dabble in magic, the warm and soft feelings of energy that emanated from the reborn Sunwell uplifted him. Tar would journey with Jur from then on, forming a brotherly bond with the kaldorei. Working alongside Jur, hearing his words, and seeing his actions made him change. Zalazane's Fall This section contains content exclusive to Wrath of the Lich King. After a lengthy campaign in Northrend against the Lich King with some interruptions from Old Gods and maniacal blue dragons, Tar had returned home to Orgrimmar, eager to feel the warm and dry heat on his face in the place of the cold and biting air. However, he did not remain idle long, as Vol'jin had begun organizing a force of strong heroes to help him retake the Echo Isles from the traitor Zalazane. Lavernius Jur was there to greet him, requested by the shadow hunter himself. Zalazane did not stand a chance, falling under their combined might. The Darkspear had a proper home once more. The Cataclysm This section contains content exclusive to Cataclysm. Thrall had stepped down as warchief to lead the Earthen Ring, sensing the elements in distress. In his place, he had left Garrosh Hellscream, son of the legendary warrior Grom. With him in charge, the Horde began bulking up to go toe-to-toe with the Alliance. While Tar was of the Horde through and through, he had no love for Garrosh and no ill will towards the Alliance. Jur was an ambassador, but Garrosh in charge made it difficult for him to reach out to any Horde members. While no politician, Tar could see that fighting one another in the wake of Deathwing's return would ultimately lead to their downfall. Jur had preached of the two factions working together, to which Tar partially agreed. But now, at the precipice of the Hour of Twilight, Tarondu was fully on-board. To defeat the ancient dragon, everyone needed to unite. While Tar wished to join his friend, he had to look out after his own first. For his versatility in combat and orc-like battle prowess, Tar was hired by Nazgrim to join them on a voyage to Vashj'ir but were attacked by a giant beast. Their boat sank, the Horde adventurers being captured by naga but managed to escape. His bow useless underwater, Tar had to rely on his brute strength and speed to best the aquatic beasts. By chance, his friend Jur and his Alliance crew had suffered the same fate. The two collaborated to survive in the abyss. Rise of the Zandalari This section contains content exclusive to Cataclysm. Under new leadership, the Amani had risen up to terrorize the Ghostlands once more. Tar had arrived to face the Amani trolls, with Lady Liadrin, Horde adventurers, and Halduron there to greet him. Lavernius Jur had arrived to aid them as well in order to secure the blood elves' allegiance into the war against Deathwing. Surprising aid came in the form of Vol'jin, a few Alliance heroes, Vereesa Windrunner and her Silver Covenant followers. With a sizable fighting force, they charged in and toppled Zul'Aman's forces once more. With the front on Quel'Thalas squared away, the blood elves pledged their aid to Jur when the time came to fight the black dragon, as did the Darkspear and Silver Covenant. With no more prior obligations, Tar was ready to follow his friend across the world once more, heading from the fiery heart of the Firelands itself to the churning Maelstrom far out at sea. Mists of Pandaria This section concerns content exclusive to Mists of Pandaria. After the destruction of Theramore, tension between the Alliance and Horde had never been stronger. Whispers of dissatisfaction began to spread through the Horde, with Tarondu contributing more than his fair share. The Horde would turn its sights onto Pandaria, a lush new land to conquer. Under command of General Nazgrim once more, Tar would venture to this new land and recruit the local pandaren and hozen into their ranks. Tar took wonder in the sight of the exotic land and great pleasure in its curvaceous women but despised the fact that Garrosh had dragged these peaceful people into a war they wanted no involvement in. Regardless, duty was duty, and Tar followed his orders. With the aid of his allies Shokia, Rivett Clutchpop, and Shademaster Kiryn, the Horde had established a strong presence. While engaging the Alliance in the Jade Forest, an unholy darkness etched forth and nuked the land. The ranger had been spying on the jinyu and had been spared the fate. Jur would relay the news to him that their war had unleashed the ancient Sha onto the land, but Nazgrim and his followers had survived, recovering and put out of commission for a while. The two elves discussed the dire circumstances of the situation, unsure of what direction this war would spell for their factions. Landfall This section concerns content exclusive to Mists of Pandaria. Tar made his way west, to the Krasarang Wilds, where the Horde had set up a new fortress. This would present new opportunities for Tar to get some work as well as keep tabs on Garrosh's plans. Vol'jin had arrived and sparred verbally with Garrosh before sending the troll and the blood elf on a mission into the Veiled Stair to rendezvous with the Exile and do some scouting. Both Vol'jin and Tar were surprised to hear of him recommend they collaborate with Jur. Justly, they were suspicious. Dagger in the Dark This section concerns content exclusive to Mists of Pandaria. The two were escorted by a Kor'kron soldier named Rak'gor Bloodrazor and his men to the rendezvous point, where Jur was waiting for them. Like them, he suspected foul play abroad. Rak'gor stated their mission was to investigate saurok activity but was actually an assassination attempt. The three killed Rak'gor and his men, but Vol'jin was gravely wounded. The troll had a plan: spread rumors of his demise to lure Garrosh into a false sense of triumph. Jur was sent to spread it to the Alliance while Tar would report back to Garrosh. The warchief feigned regret at the apparent loss of Vol'jin but believed that the Horde would be better off. The Divine Bell This section concerns content exclusive to Mists of Pandaria. Garrosh began researching the history of the ancient mogu, titan conquerors of Pandaria. With the help of the blood elf Fanlyr Silverthorn, Garrosh uncovered a legend about a mysterious Divine Bell. Whatever it was, it sounded bad. Tar had been summoned by Jur to meet with the pandaren brewmaster Chen Stormstout out at Binan Village for a secret meeting. Vol'jin was recovering, slowly but surely. The troll ordered Tar to use his hearthstone to teleport to Durotar and inform Thrall of what had transpired. Jur and Tar parted ways. The shaman had retired to raise his family with Aggra but had not forgotten his loyalty to the Horde. The Echo Isles had been put under martial law, and the guards refused entry to Thrall. With the assistance of the Darkspear resistance, Thrall and Tar waged war on the Kor'kron, allowing the trolls to reclaim their island once more. Lor'themar Theron had journeyed to the Kun-Lai Summit to assist in Garrosh's archaeological endeavors, but the blood elves were suffering the most, losing many men to the mogu. Garrosh cared little, determined to bleed the blood elves dry if that's what it took to get his Divine Bell. Tar was hired to take out some mogu and make their job a little easier. While there, Tar delivered Lor'themar a donation from an anonymous mutual friend as compensation for their lost brethren. Garrosh continued experimenting with the Sha, believing it to make their soldiers stronger. Instead, it turned them into rabid animals. Baine Bloodhoof and Lor'themar doubted the Sha could be controlled. Aethas Sunreaver and Grand Magister Rommath had little success with their experimentation in Silvermoon, believing the same. The Horde's search eventually led them to Ruins of Korune, but the Alliance had snatched the Divine Bell up before. Satisfied the situation was squared away, Tar returned to Silvermoon for some R&R. However, his relaxation is interrupted by disturbing news pouring in from Dalaran. Jaina Proudmoore had taken Aethas and the rest of the Sunreavers hostage. Rommath gathered Tar alongside other Horde adventurers, including Lady Liadrin, the orc shaman Rehgar Earthfury, the blood elf rogue Valeera Sanguinar, and the Dark Lady's champion Nathanos Blightcaller to infiltrate the city through the sewers to free their allies. While inside, they encountered Jur, who explained that the Sunreavers were involved in stealing the Divine Bell from Darnassus. Tar claimed otherwise, that Aethas had stated that they remain neutral and part of the Kirin Tor. The ranger said that they would meet up and get to the bottom of the mystery with Aethas' help. Jur covered their escape. Once returning to Silvermoon, Lady Liadrin and Tar escorted Aethas to somewhere "quiet" so that Tar and Jur could talk. The mage caved and admitted that he had seen the bell be stolen but refused to inform Jaina, fearing Garrosh's wrath. Enraged at the loss of Dalaran for the Horde, Tar nearly killed the cowardly mage, but Jur halted his hand. The Exile proposed the idea of using Aethas as their eyes and ears in the Horde, threatening to reveal him to Lor'themar and Jaina if he did not comply. As expected, he complied. The Black Prince This section concerns content exclusive to Mists of Pandaria. Tarondu was summoned to the Tavern in the Mists at the Veiled Stair, where a mysterious man only known as the Black Prince hired him for a special mission. He was to assassinate the Alliance officer High Marshall Twinbraid. Tar had heard of the infamous dwarf, having caved in a mine in the Southern Barrens and causing the deaths of many innocent goblin miners. Having avoided killing Alliance soldiers out of respect to Jur, Tar was more than happy to end the dwarf's life, planting an arrow between his eyes. The Black Prince paid Tar a hefty sum of gold and sent him on his way. The blood elf felt conflicted. While happy to have killed the murderer, he felt as though this was a betrayal of his friendship and loyalty to Jur. The Thunder King This section concerns content exclusive to Mists of Pandaria. Hired by the newly formed Sunreaver Offensive to run recon on the Kirin Tor Offensive, Tar was sent to the Isle of Thunder where the two factions were doing battle against the ancient mogu emperor Lei Shen, his enormous dinosaurs, and his Zandalari allies. Teaming up with Jur and the Shado-Pan Assault, the Thunder King's forces began to buckle. Eventually, the fight was taken to the Throne of Thunder, where the Thunder King and his prisoner, the titan watcher Ra, were defeated. The War Against Garrosh This section concerns content exclusive to Mists of Pandaria. Tar was in attendance at the meeting of the major Horde leaders, sprearheaded by Vol'jin, to meet with Jur in secret at the Shrine of Two Moons, where they would formally discuss the downfall of Garrosh. The Darkspear Rebellion began to push back, with Chen, Thrall, and Jur helping lead the conflict with Vol'jin. Meanwhile, in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, Garrosh goblin miners had blasted their way into a titan vault, discovering the ancient Heart of Y'Shaarj, an Old God that created the Sha when it had been killed by the titan Aman'Thul millenia ago. With this weapon, Garrosh could inadvertently sew the seeds of destruction for all of Azeroth, including the Horde. The time had come to face off against the tyrant warchief. Tar stood at the front lines, pelting the Kor'kron with arrows while he covered Vol'jin and Baine. Jur and the Alliance came in time to help push the orcs back into the city. Recruiting the tauren Gamon, the freedom fighters were able to push into Ragefire Chasm, defeat the goblin machines Garrosh had commissioned, and defeated the warchief, destroying the Sha forever. In need of a warchief, Thrall picked Vol'jin to be Garrosh's successor, with the Horde leaders bowing in reverence. The Alliance left, wishing to no longer war but would continue if the Horde did not clean up its act. Jur and Tar embraced and parted ways, the blood elf volunteering to fix the damage in the city Garrosh had wrought. Warlords of Draenor This section concerns content exclusive to Warlords of Draenor. This section contains context exclusive to the Warcraft novels or short stories. The Assault on the Dark Portal was carried out by Khadgar to repel the invading Iron Horde. A strike force consisting of many powerful adventurers - including Lady Liadrin and Jur - made it through the portal while Tar stayed behind to help cull the remaining Iron Horde numbers. The Dark Portal then shut down, cutting off their reinforcements and retreat. Tar became fearful at the prospect of losing both his best friends but relaxed after portals were opened to Warspear on the island of Ashran. Tar ventured to Frostfire Ridge to assist in the fight. The garrison of Frostwall was established, and the Horde was collaborating with the Frostwolves in their fight against the Iron Horde. Later, Jur would join them and change the tide of battle. Tar would join Jur alongside other adventurers across Draenor, fighting enemies and halting the Iron Horde in Gorgrond, Talador, Nagrand, and the Spires of Arak. The fight would move to Tanaan Jungle, where the Alliance and Horde forces would storm Hellfire Citadel, now being run by Gul'dan and his Burning Legion. Defeating familiar faces and new manifestations of evil, the adventurers would corner Gul'dan at the Dark Portal, where he would summon his master Archimonde to finish them. However, even with an eredar at his side, Gul'dan would be thwarted. Before his death, Archimonde zapped the orc, causing him to disappear. The dark skies dissipated, and it seemed that the Legion had been defeated. Jur and Tar shook hands before the blood elf returned home to Orgrimmar for a well deserved break. Legion This section contains content exclusive to Legion. Demon invasions began popping up around Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. Half the invasions Tar was paid to fight while others he joined voluntary at Jur's behest. The Horde would eventually push for a full-scale assault on the Broken Shore, which would ultimately end in disaster. The deaths of Tirion Fordring and Vol'jin as well as the sheer scale of the demonic armies shook the blood elf greatly. Sylvanas Windrunner becoming the new warchief set forth an uneasiness in the sin'dorei he had not known since the reign of Garrosh. Jur reached out to him afterwards, informing him of Jaina's blaming the Horde for King Varian's death. Further troubling was the arrival of the Illidari into their societies. So much was happening, and the blood elf felt overwhelmed. Through separate in-depth conversations with Lady Liadrin and Jur, Tarondu regained his composure and prepared to journey to the Broken Isles, eager for adventure and money. But not before a wardrobe change was in order. Gazlowe had been designing a rocket propelled goblin glider that would allow its wearer to soar through their with speed and aerodynamic precision. However, he lacked the supplies and resources to fully expand upon it. During Garrosh's rule over the Horde, he had goblin spies infiltrate Ratchet and steal some of his plans. Siegecrafter Blackfuse was incredibly impressed by the design and began to modify it to suit his own needs. He was successful in bringing it to life with more advanced technology and a greater access to gold, but his plans to mass produce the glider for the Horde were cut short with his death. Gazlowe was able to get his hands on the only existing prototype and secure all rights and legal ownership to it with his legion of cutthroat Steamwheedle lawyers. All he needed was a test subject for it, but most people were skeptical of goblin engineering. Tar was drawn to the prospect of testing it after Gazlowe made the incentive of several thousand gold and pre-covered access to high class goblin prostitutes out in Booty Bay. Money and attractive women won over better judgment, and Tar was surprised to see just how functional the glider pack was. Gazlowe allowed Tar to keep it throughout his adventures along the Broken Shore as the sight of the machine would generate buzz and potential investors. The goblin hired a fashion designer and weapons expert to design the blood elf a set of combat gear that was both fashionable and functional. ] Tar would travel all across the Broken Shore, taking odd jobs for the Horde and third parties as well as coming to Jur's aid when requested. Into Darkheart Thicket with Jur did he go to rescue Malfurion Stormrage from the Nightmare Lord, Xavius, to Neltharion's Lair as to defeat Dargrul the Underking, liberating the Vault of the Wardens, to the enchanted tower of Karazhan, and even into the Emerald Nightmare itself. One particular job would prove to be the most eventful, as Tar was hired by Sylvanas to venture alongside her and Nathanos to Stormheim where she would pursue her own interests. His unique glider pack made him a valuable asset to the Banshee Queen. The Forsaken were blindsided by an Alliance attack, where Tar and Nathanos were tasked with repelling boarders. The blood elf was surprised to see none other than Jur on an Alliance ship across the way. Nathanos had separated to engage Genn Greymane in combat aboard the Skyfire while his underlings sabotaged the vessel. The gunship went down while the Forsaken got away, with Sylvanas disappearing in the chaos. Tar was tasked with scouting the vrykul dominated landscape for the Dark Lady and to keep an eye on the Alliance. He was relieved to discover Jur was still alive and tagged along with him on his quest to find the Aegis of Aggramar. The two were ultimately forced to separate as the Forsaken initiated their plan plague Greywatch like they did at Gilneas. Nathanos tasked the blood elf with guerilla style hit-and-run attacks upon a nearby vrykul encampment. Tar was a bit too cocky for his own good and engaged in an all out assault on the camp but soon met his match when a necromancer banished him to the realm of Helheim. While attempting to escape the bleak realm, he ran into Jur, who had also been done in by the same necromancer. In order to escape, they were forced to undergo Helya's trials. Sylvanas had entered the realm of her own accord and struck a deal with the fallen val'kyr, using an enchanted lantern that would bind those loyal to Odyn to her will. When discovered, she was given permission to leave and took Tarondu with her while Jur was left behind. Now that she was warchief, any potential usefulness the Exile had was gone. Though loyal to Jur, Tar was also loyal to the Horde, which made him more useful to her. As Sylvanas began enacting her plan, Tar started discreetly sabotaging the Forsaken's efforts to repel the Alliance. In the ensuing chaos, he slipped away and rejoined the Exile to storm the Halls of Valor. Tar was hired to assist in the Nightborne resistance movement in Suramar. The blood elf did but voiced his disgust and contempt for their allies at allowing themselves to grow hopelessly addicted of the Nightwell. Their exploitation and dependence on the font of magic was a liability in his fel green eyes. Little by little did he overcome his judgment and eventually sympathized with the Shal'dorei. Tar and Lady Liadrin collaborated closely as they pushed into the city alongside Tyrande Whisperwind's forces while Jur operated in more subtle ways with Khadgar and First Arcanist Thalyssra. Their strategy would change completely as Khadgar revealed their next plan would be to recover the soul of Illidan Stormrage. It shocked him severely to see none other than Jur supporting this plan, as the Exile had denounced the demon hunter on many occasion. Jur disliked the plan but believed it was for the greater good, and the blood elf ultimately conceded. Illidan's soul was in Helya's possession after a gambit with Gul'dan. With Odyn's help did they defeat the sea witch and recover Illidan's soul to be placed within his body atop the Nighthold. Gul'dan was killed, and the Betrayer walked the world once more. Khadgar organized a cabinet consisting of Illidan, Maiev Shadowsong, and the Prophet Velen to help push into the Tomb of Sargeras to permanently close the portal. Tar followed Jur into the green hellish landscape against demons of all sorts, even into the Twisting Nether itself to fight Kil'jaedan. Illidan used the Sargerite Keystone to open a rift that would allow Khadgar to port them home safely. However, the Betrayer had pulled Argus into the stratosphere, giving the Legion faster and greater access to their planet. Tarondu followed his best friend to the demonic planet and assisted in felling Sargeras himself, only for their victory to be short lived as the sword impaled Silithus and caused it to start bleeding out. Battle For Azeroth This section concerns content exclusive to Battle For Azeroth. Tarondu had become increasingly uncomfortable with the Horde's movements to fight against the Alliance, not trusting Sylvanas with an inch of his life. His fears only swiftly grew as the Horde began mobilizing to move into Darkshore. The ranger himself left to investigate, only to be horrified by the Horde soldiers killing civilians. Desperately did he snipe at his own faction's men from a distance but was eventually driven away by the sentinels. Saurfang made his plans to push into Felwood to sneak around the kaldorei forces, prompting Tar to go and try to warn the occupying Alliance forces farther north. Though, they captured him and held him hostage, refusing to listen to his warnings and insisting he was a spy or an assassin. His words sadly came true, and in the ensuing chaos as the Horde pushed, Tar managed to escape, horrified to watch Teldrassil burn. The blood elf had seen enough and felt his heart ache with shame, pain, and anger at the Horde. The heroic warrior faction he had once believed in had been supplanted by another corrupt warchief, and he couldn't stand idly by anymore. Tarondu gathered his things from Orgrimmar but was halted by Lady Liadrin, who he chastised heavily for being complacent in the actions around her. In his mind, by doing nothing and allowing Sylvanas to proceed, she was as bad as the Banshee Queen. Despite the paladin's attempts to reason with him, he insulted her and cast aside his allegiance to the Horde and to the blood elves that ally with them. With nowhere else to call home, Tarondu departed for Booty Bay to drink away his sorrows. The alcohol and wenches staved the pain off for a while, but the guilt eventually crept slowly back into his psyche. Tarondu would not let the Horde define him and haunt his legacy, and as such, he turned to raising a small independent camp out in the Stranglethorn wilderness in order to keep himself from growing slothful. Personality Tar is a man who loves adventure, the open road and the wild ruggedness of nature. Having grown up on a farm had accustomed him to this style of living, which has caused him to develop contempt for the cushy and overly cleanly lifestyle of Silvermoon City. He enjoys nature, a good fight, and the great outdoors. Despite this, he has never taken on an animal companion in any major capacity. Aside from a dire wolf and armored rylak for personal navigation purposes, he has no deeper attachment to nature other than for hunting for food and resources. He also secretly holds what some would call a few “feminine” traits, such as shaving his thighs and chest as he finds the hair to be too bothersome at times and prefers a silky smoothness to his skin. He holds a great amount of respect for the other members of the Horde, specifically the orcs, tauren, and trolls. Their rugged exteriors and lifestyles directly contrasted the neat and soft living of Silvermoon. Goblins and pandaren are fine in his book, although he feels a growing distance from the Forsaken considering their track record. He holds a respect for the Alliance races, his best friend being a night elf. However, his loyalty resides with the Horde, for good or for ill. ] Tarondu is less reserved than Jur, being more open to drinking, fighting, and casual encounters. He holds a great love for all the ladies of both factions, although he tends to lean towards goblins, worgen, and pandaren. Secretly, he fancies the odd man or two but keeps his bisexuality hidden out of insecurity. Despite his great love of casual sex, his one true love is for Lady Liadrin. Her fiery conviction and courage had stolen his heart, and he was determined one day to win her, no matter how little a chance he stands. While Jur is more reserved, calm-hearted, and forgiving, Tar is a bit more forward, vengeful, and ready to cut his teeth on something. Anyone who screws him or his pals up is in for it. Jur acts as an anchor of sorts to him, keeping him in line but not disregarding his point of view so callously. Tar holds great respect for his friend Jur and would follow him to Hell and back if need be. With that said, Tar doesn’t always agree with Jur’s point of view or decisions but ultimately trusts his judgment. This has bred some degree of insecurity in Tar, feeling inferior to Jur in areas of decision making and leadership. Gear Tar is not one for multiple wardrobes, preferring to stick to a consistent clothing regiment. However, he does alter between different outfits. His default is his adventurer gear, brown chainmail designed to protect him. The other is his personal favorite, his old red Farstriders uniform. While it still fits, it is rather snug and hugs his crotch and bum closely. It might ride up and be uncomfortable at times, he at least feels sexy. He has recently undergone a wardrobe change, donning red leather combat gear. On his back is a specially designed goblin glider ump pack with strong and durable wings attached to it for aerial navigation. The pack is fast but guzzles fuel swiftly. In an emergency, Tar can launch the twin rockets on his back at enemies and float to safety via the emergency parachute. To keep the wind from blinding him while he flies, Tar wears a special set of sleek goggles. His signature weapons include twin machetes and a large bow. When flying, he trades the bow for mini-twin crossbows to be less cumbersome. Trivia * Tar's voice reference is Nolan North, the voice of Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series. * Tar speaks Thalassian, Orcish, Taurahe, Zandali, Goblin, Darnassian, and Common. * Tar's characterization borrows inspiration from many characters such as Garrus Vakarian, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, James Vega, and Kanji Tatsumi. ** With Jur drawing inspiration from Commander Shepard and Steve Rogers and with Tar drawing his from Garrus and Sam, the two share similar character dynamics to the aforementioned. * Tar's appearance borrows heavily from Sam Wilson and Clint Barton. Category:Blood Elf Category:Farstriders Category:Mercenaries Category:Rangers Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Independent Category:Farmers Category:Mercenary